ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gax
Gax is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chimera Sui Generis from Vilgaxia. Appearance Gax resembles Vilgax, however he has black armor that has a white stripe on the chest. He has spikes on his knees and shoulder pads and has six green tentacles dangling in the front of his face. His tentacles and arms fade into brown, and he wears black, fingerless gloves. He has green sacs on the side of his head and red eyes. Gax wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Tricked69.png|Tentacles Gax Laser Vision.png|Laser Vision Gax is strong enough to lift the Rust Bucket with relative ease. Gax can also project powerful laser beams from his eyes. Gax has shapeshifting arms that can change into a bunch of tentacles (five on each arm). These tentacles are very powerful and retain equal strength to his arms as a whole. Gax is demonstrated to be a very skilled climber, using his sharp claws to dig into the ground. History Ben 10 *Gax first appeared in Omni-Tricked: Part 1, where he stopped Mount Megaladon from erupting and defeated the Teramite. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Gax saved some workers and met Phil. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Gax practiced his powers and met Vil. Then he was locked by Vil, who fused Gax's abilities with himself to become Vilgax and restore his power. Appearances Ben 10 *''Omni-Tricked: Part 1'' (first appearance; x2) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x2) Trivia *Gax is an alien that is one half of one whole, his other half counterpart named himself 'Vil' to reflect this. *Gax's muscles resemble Vilgax's muscles from ''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien''. *Gax has some similarities to the classic continuity alien, Feedback: **Both of them are additional aliens voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and are primarily used by a younger Ben. **Both of them quickly become the favorite alien of Ben, causing him to have major excitement whilst using them, and preferring to go them for a situation rather than a more sensible choice. **Both of them were taken out of the Omnitrix by major villains, Gax being taken out by Vilgax and Feedback being taken out by Malware. **Both each have their own unique theme song. *Gax is similar to Ghostfreak as they were both part of Ben's alien roster until they were removed and became villains; of course, while Ghostfreak was really Zs'Skayr trapped within the Omnitrix, Gax was absorbed by "Vil" to become Vilgax again. *Gax was not actually removed from the Omnitrix, rather locked.This is shown when Animo injects Omnitrix DNA into himself in Animorphosis and Gax's tentacles are briefly seen during his transformation. *When switching his arms into tentacles, each individual finger becomes a separate tentacle. **Although often missing due to animation errors, Gax's gloves do not disappear when his arms become tentacles. They are worn by a fifth tentacle that does not form one of his fingers when part of a normal arm. **This is shown when Animo injects Omnitrix DNA into himself in Animorphosis and Gax's tentacles are briefly seen during his transformation. References Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Aliens